


Mend Me

by Alwaysdreaming95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Dean and Cas are more background, F/M, Jack Feels, Jack deserved better, M/M, Magic, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Jack Kline, Saving Jack, Witches, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysdreaming95/pseuds/Alwaysdreaming95
Summary: “What the hell do you mean that you can’t help him?” the angry hunter screams in the young girls face. I tilt my head thinking she’s not much younger than what I look… even though I’m not even a year old.~~~~Jack knows he's dying and there's not much help, but Dean still seems to do anything to save him even get a hold of a powerful witch to help.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“What the hell do you mean that you can’t help him?” the angry hunter screams in the young girls face. I tilt my head thinking she’s not much younger than what I look… even though I’m not even a year old. 

“I mean after that last time you had me help you. I was taken by demons and tortured. Next thing I know after I escape I can barely use my magic. Do you know what that’s like for a natural-born witch? It’s painful. Magic is part of everything that I am. It’s not just something that I can use its part of my soul. It’s a large part of the very makeup of the entire universe. Now I can barely use it. Now you want me to piss off heaven and hell to heal this Nephilim. Winchester, I may be crazy but I’m not stupid.” Watching her fiery anger directed towards Dean and Cas is a bit surprising. Though it also doesn’t help that she said she helped them out before. 

“What did you help them with?” I can’t help but ask. 

The witch looks at me with a sad smile, “Dean came to my hearing I had a strong amount of magic. He thought I could bring Cas back. Instead, I lessen the pain and heal up his body cause boy can Winchesters drink.”

Cas looks at Dean surprised as he looks at the witch. I sigh as I take notice in the sincere pain in his eyes at the mention of when he had died. It’s a sad thing to do with a man that you think of as your father.

“Just accept it, Winchester, that boy there will die. It’s not my fault. I have no true knowledge of that area.”

“Says the girl that was cursed by one of the old gods,” a voice says behind us. 

We look over to see a woman in a way that reminds me of Rowena. “Cecily! Shut up and go away. I do not need to deal with the likes of you. Go back to whichever coven you’ve taken over and leave me alone. I have no need for you like I have for the last couple hundred or so years.”

The girl shuffles away from us not looking back and for a way, I get why. Dean and that didn’t know anything about her, just that she’s a powerful witch. She smiles as she wipes tears from her eyes as she looks at me, “The idea that your grace is depleting which means it’s slowly eating away at your soul and body. It will be like no pain imaginable. I can put you to sleep until it’s over.”

I watch as she looks at me with a look that I can’t read, “Will I have a heaven?”

She tilts her head a little to the left side and has a thoughtful look in her eyes, “I’m not sure. I mean technically you are an angel with a human soul, but the souls are fractured, which is causing the deterioration of the souls.” she goes quiet as her face lights up as if a bright idea had crossed her mind. “Maybe if we find a way to meld the souls together….. That way you could heal the fractures. It’s the idea of the need for a catalyst that would do so. It’s not like you have a mate that we can have help…. Though a bond like Cas and Dean’s work just as well.” the girl’s eyes sparkle as she looks them over, “I just need to get a list of ingredients and I might have to write up a spell since I’m not all that sure how well my melding spells would work since most of them are for mates and sacred marriages… This might take a while which I don’t think you have exactly. Let’s try not to do anything stupid.”

“What do you mean?” I ask watching as she watches Cas and Dean. I smile when I watch them look at each other when they think the other isn’t looking. 

It’s when we’re alone that I ask her, “Why would you use Castiel and Dean’s… bond?”

She looks at me like I’m an idiot, “Well I don’t know. How about the whole idea that they are in love with each other, or even better than they are soulmates.”

“How can you tell?”

She gives me a soft look, “It’s something you can start seeing when you’re as old as I. You can see it in their soul rather easily with how the 2 reach out to each other. It’s also with the way that they look at each other.” She’s quiet until she says, “I wish they were mated or at least admit to each other how they feel.”

“Why is that?” I ask confused about how their bond could even be stronger. 

“It would solidify their bond to a point where not even the fates could break it. Those are probably the only ones who can break it at the moment and that’d be a lot of work for them to do.”

She rubs a hand over her face as she looks at me. Slowly I watch her long hair turn to a pure white and lengthen a little bit. Her blue eyes shine with something and it’s confusing. She sighs as she relaxes against the wall behind her back. 

I can’t stand the silence so I ask, "What did that witch mean?”

“Which part?” she asks and her voice is stiff. 

“The part about you being… centuries-old,” I say almost a whisper. 

“Yes, she was correct. I was cursed to live an eternal life all because I turned down a god’s advances. You see I was born as a demigod. It wasn’t that uncommon back then I had a few Nephilim friends. None with angel parents as powerful as yours though. I had fallen in love with a simple human farmer. You kind of remind me of him. Let’s say a god at the time had taken notice of me. He had become obsessed, especially after I turned down his first advance. He had tried several unsavory things, but he became enraged when I had given birth to my lover’s child. He had tried to kill them but I had placed protection spells on them so he wouldn’t be able to touch them. HE decided to give me eternal life so I had to watch anyone and everyone that I ever love die. I’m not even sure what will happen when I die... As a demigod, I would probably find myself in the empty, but I had accepted my human half and gladly as a witch.”

I look at her as she tucks her head in her knees confusing me on how she got to that position. Still, it’s like a small child… a lot like when I first came to life. I think of what Dena or Castiel would do and I’m lost both not exactly the best at comforting people. I decide maybe sitting by her is the best bet. I slid down the wall and she rolls her head onto my shoulder as she sighs. 

“It’s hard to think of what’s passed. It’s painful, but you learn from your mistakes.”

I watch as Dean and Castiel enter the bunker with a few large boxes. Right behind them is Roweena. I watch her look towards the girl at my side and how she stiffens. 

“Selene…. I thought…” Rowena starts to say before she stops. 

“Oh thought I was dead. Yeah, well can’t kill an immortal very easily now can you? I thought I had taught you better than that.” I watch as she barely says a word and squeezes her right hand tight. Roweena seems to be lost on the air. “I should kill you and finally rid of you. I should have done so after you tried to kill me. You think you were the only one that man tricked. Yet you went after me. Ha.”

Rowena seems guilty as she looks away and her small frame seems to get smaller as she seems to pull into herself. 

“You’ll make up for what you’ve done, but lending me your power as well for this spell. I need as much power possible to meld Jack’s souls. Though it’d be easier if Castiel and Dena pull their head’s from their ass,” she shouts the last part. 

There’s crashing as both said people run into the room, “What?”

She smiles as she looks directly at Castiel, “You must have realized it, Castiel. If you look at the two of you anyone can see the way that your grace and his soul reach out for each other. I barely know the 2 of you and I can tell that you 2 are in love with each other. Meant to be together. If you actually acknowledge and solidify that bond it’d probably be the strongest magical force that I could use to help Jack, but I don’t want you to do that cause you have to.”

They nod and Dean takes Castiel’s arm, “We’re gonna sort a few things out can you give us a couple of days at most.”

I watch Selene’s face soften as she nods her head, “Of course. I’m sure I can get Jack not to use his grace so there’s no issue. If anything I’ll call for Castiel and you 2 can make your way back here. I just don’t want to take any chances cause I feel like you’d try and probably find a way to kill me if I fail…. Though that’s tempting.” I watch what I believe is a melancholy look cross her face as she says that. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading oneself for the spell and for the spell

I don’t see any of Castiel or Dean since yesterday when they left that was about 18 hours ago. I have this strong urge to check on them, but Sam has told me to calm down. I look to see Selene holding a bottle of liquor in her hand as she stares off into the corner. 

“Why wouldn’t you purposely fail?” I can’t help, but to ask. 

She looks up at me and smiles sadly, “I’ve told you my story. I’ve lived far longer than Roweena by a couple of centuries if not more. It’s all blended together after all this time. Though I remember the first 40 years of my life like it’s crystal clear. My lover… husband was understanding of the situation, but he didn’t like my magic and neither did my daughter when she got older. I found out why later. It seemed that the spell I cast on them to protect them was draining them. My husband the mot. He died when our daughter was 5. I had spent a good year I think taking care of him and listening to him begging to let him go. It seemed that the spell was worst for him from the God going after him before our daughter was born and he had the protection. I wish he had told me I would have found another way. Yet, he told me that he never regretted it. He’s just sorry that he won’t see our daughter grow up and tell me that he loved me every day of his life like he had promised. My daughter was angry with me for years. She blamed me for good cause that her father had died. When she found out she had magic she spent a lot of time trying to find a way to kill me. Is it sad if I was thankful for that? I thought she would be successful. The problem would be that the spell started to take her life and the magic would drain her more and more.” I watch her sigh as she leans back, “She had died in my arms much like her father except it was far more violent. There was so much blood with the protection spell and her spell it quickly shut down all her organs. She started to bleed from her ears, mouth, nose, eyes….” She sniffles and wipes at her eyes, “She was looking up at the sky when she said the 1 thing that hurt me. She said she saw a beautiful place that would finally bring her happiness. It ripped my heart out…. A lot of things there did.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” I hear myself say. 

She gives a dry laugh as she looks at me, “I think remembering those 40 years is my curse. I was cursed when I was 24 and my daughter was almost the age when she died. She pushed away everyone who tried to get close to her afraid it would draw too much attention to her. She was afraid the spell would draw energy from them like it had her father. She was isolated and it was all my fault.”

“No, it was the Gods,” I shout. 

She gives a dry laugh, “Still on the anniversary of one of their deaths ones that I remember the most I draw them, sculpt… whatever form of art I would be trying to master. Anyways that’s not what you asked. After I did that to the ones I claimed to love the most I decided to devote myself to helping everyone that I could. Maybe then if I finally break this curse I would maybe get a chance to go to heaven and apologize. At first, it was for I could go to heaven, but slowly it was simply to help people. I met many people famous is different circles and people who seemed to be a small blimp the life of this planet.”

She reaches a handout and places it gently on my cheek, “You remind of my love, of my Marcus. Though you so something completely else. Something that’s…. I’m not sure.”

I feel a pain in my chest… she’s helping me cause I remind her of love. I rub my chest as I point to the bottle, “Going a different way.”

“A 100-year-old scotch, it’s burning what I need. Also, I thought I’d take 1 from Dean’s book it’s like I can die of food poisoning…. I’ve tried that along with hanging, jumping, bleeding out, and poisoning myself…. Let’s say living a long time and not having a choice if you’ll live or die is hard. It’s self-destructive. It was horrid in the 80’s I think I did so much cocaine it was fueling the empire. I wonder….” she mutters as she makes her way through the hallways. I start to follow her not cause I don’t trust her, but she seemed so curious. 

I watch a small shy smile grace her lips when she sees me standing behind her, “I was here with Dorthy a long while back. I helped her gain a lot of magical objects and store them. Though the idiots were not good at labeling now were they.” she chuckles as she finds a room marked with a small constellation of Taurus. She laughs at it as she traces it over with her fingers, “She always did call me a bull.”

Opening the door I notice that it’s a bedroom far from all the other’s closest to the garage and storage of all the artifacts. ‘I’ve been here for what 3 days now and I never thought to look for my old room…. I think I’ll stay here rather than the couch.”

I can’t help how my eyes are trained on her and how my chest flutters and flips with simple movements all over again. I watch as she walks over to what seems to be a small box of dirt muttering a few words before a patch of I don’t know pansies along with what seems to be small white flowers. 

“What are those?”

“Flowers I was keeping in the bunker. It was really tough keeping them alive my short stay where I wasn’t exactly a prisoner, but at the same time, I kinda was. Anyways I’ve collected all kinds of seeds and preserved them so I could I’d use them whenever I want and take the seeds from that plant and start all over again. Some I’ve lost over the years sadly. There were these ones that I loved called the Silphium. It looked like a yellow daisy. They were beautiful and my favorite.” I only saw them for a short while until they were gone for good. It was rather sad.” 

There’s something there and I wonder if Castiel will ever let me see HEaven’s garden maybe that flower is there. I hear her sigh when there’s a thumping in the hall. I start to head out but the door is shut in my face. 

I turn around confused and she makes a face, “Trust me when I say this you do not want to know what Castiel and Dean are doing. She looks horrified and oddly something else as she seems to know something. 

“Well, my dear, I think we can do the spell in the morning. I’m gonna love the small amount of torture I’m gonna put them through for this.”

“How do you know what they are doing?”

I ask, “Um… Magically bugged most of the open areas that you guys would talk. I’m a witch in a base where hunters live. Hunters that work with Roweena. I know we’re burying the hatchet and all, but it’s still painful you know. One of my greatest failures… but if she’s helping these boys maybe I’m wrong.”

I look down at my hands, “Sorry, didn’t make you feel at home very much now did we?”

She shakes her head, Not really, but we are only human even if it’s only half of what we all. Truthfully, all living things make mistakes and with them, we learn and grow as we are, but some don’t do that and lets it all drag them down to trenches even with my years alive wouldn’t be able to dig them out of. Oh god, I’m gonna disconnect myself from these cause really… in the hallway. I thought they were already going at it bad enough for the last,” she checks her phone, “I don’t know 16 hours. They are worst then rabbits. Maybe it’s Dean’s way to make sure everyone in the bunker knows he has his claim on Castiel and for Cas, it’s the same, but probably for different reasons.”

“Where am I to sleep if I am not to use m grace and not leave this room?”

She flips her white hair over her shoulder as she shrugs blue eyes turning icy, “You can share my bed the only rule is no funny business and I love cuddling.”

I wake up with a warm body against mine and for once in how many minutes, hours, days, weeks, months… I feel no pain. I feel content and whole. I look down to see Selene’s hair pillowing her head on my chest as her arms are wrapped around me. There are papers and spellbook all over the room. I don’t know when that happened, but she must have worked more on the spell while I was asleep. I don’t want to move, but my stomach disagrees with me.

I walk to Dean and Castiel in the kitchen closer than possible even for them. I set at the table placing my head into my hands. 

“Hey, Jack what’s wrong?” I hear Dean ask. 

“I’m not sure there’s been this pain in my chest and when I woke up this morning all the pain was gone… yet now I feel it making its way back to me.”

I watch Dean give me a sad understanding look and I find myself asking, “Dean when did you fall in love with Castiel? Castiel when did you fall in love with Dean?”

They both look stumped.

Dean answers first surprising, “I’d probably say when Cas put everything on the line to save that town so we could stop Samhain. I mean I knew he was in a good looking vessel no one could deny that. Yet he was stiff and very robotic when we first met. I think I’ve slowly and quickly fallen in love with Cas since the day we met and he learned from us, lowly humans.”

I nod for a moment before I look at Cas. He’s silent for a while with his head tilted to the side, “I’d probably say I…. don’t know. I mean I had thought he had the most beautiful bright soul when I had fought into hell to save him. Yet that’s not when I knew I had fallen in love with him. It was at a bar I was pulled to by Sam and Dean for probably the thousandth time, but it was the first time I saw Dean pick up a guy. Sam had already… how does Dean put it… scored. I realized that maybe the looks I’d been trading with Dean for how long didn’t mean anything, but something more. I felt my heart tighten and I lost my breath when Dean told me not to wait up and he walked out with that male. I was at a loss. Still, I never knew how to approach that subject….”

I nod my head as I look at them whispering, “I think I fell in love with, Selene.”

Dean scuffs and Castiel looks confused at him with a questioning look Dean seems to understand. “He’s just a kid, of course, he’d fall in love with a beauty like her trying to save him. He’s spent what 3… 4 days with her at max. It’s not love, kid…” Castiel gives Dean a look so he adds, “maybe not yet. You’re still young and have a lot to look forward to in this life.”

“I do not understand there was a time when people would just look at each and know that they were meant to be. I mean soulmates… mates are a real thing… how can she not possibly be mine? Why…? She already had a love that she seems to hold onto. I’m a blimp in her however long life.”

I watch Castiel’s eyes sadden as he looks at Dean and realizes that Cas is an angel. He saw the creation of man. He’s thousands of years on Selene… He’ll live far longer than Dean and that scares him.

“Cas… does heaven hate you?”

He seems shocked as he shakes his head, “Not really… I think they are just in a different mindset when it comes to you, Jack. I think once you prove yourself heaven will have a new understanding of the topic. Yet I wouldn’t say let Nephilim be born left and right, but maybe they can understand humans more and what they have to offer. Maybe then we won’t be dying off the way we are.”

“Are you not scared of someone like Raphael?”

“Of course I am. They did not understand humans and wanted to destroy our father’s creations... “

Dean interrupts, “You realize that you’ve changed the subject from what brought you gloomy butt to the kitchen.” I shrug and he goes, “Why are you asking about angels and that?”

“I think it’s a bad anniversary for Selene and I wanted to cheer her up, but the flower she loves has been extinct for a thousand or so years. I thought maybe the garden in heaven would have it….Maybe I’d be able to see mom.”

Before more can be said Selene walks in a large shirt stretching and yawning. The faces she makes while she does so should be weird and if not gross like Sam or Dean’s but instead it is adorable.

“Good morning, Selene.” she looks at me and smiles softly. 

“Good morning Jack. Are you ready?”

I shake my head as I look at her, “No, if I’m being truthful… I’m scared.”

“That’s understandable, for either this spell works and you will live and if it doesn’t we take the risk of basically destroying both soul and grace. Are you sure you don’t want to sit down and listen to all the possibilities? I feel like I have to have you more informed then you think you already are”

I tilt my head as I look at her, “I’m okay with the spell. If I survive… I’ll ask you when I do.”

  
  


When the ingredients are all mixed up and I’m faced with a circle made around me. Rowena has her hand in Selene’s while Dean and Cas have a hand placed on one of her shoulders. Selene has a hand placed over my heart after drawing symbols all over my body and around me in whatever she mixed up for this spell. There are candles lit placed in certain key parts of the circle. 

“Alright so my Enochian is a lil rusty so this spell isn’t as elegant as my usual work,” she said before the spell. It was a curious thing to say. 

Still, I watch as her lips move and power seems to resonate with each syllable. Her eyes glow a powerful purple brighter than Rowena’s that are about the same color. 

I start to listen to hear things here and there my mind already translating, but I feel a pain in my chest as it seems that it looks a bit like when an angel touches a soul. It feels like I exit my body when i see 2 separate lights reflected in Selene’s eyes. I watch a light start to spread from Dean, Cas, and Roweena through Selene until they reach through her hand into me. I feel a rush of power that reminds me on how Sam and Dean have explained how it feels to be healed by an angel. The heat fads and as does the lights. I hear a traditional spell closing. The candles die out just like that. Lights all turn off for a few seconds before they flicker back on. 

Selene smiles as she looks down but when she looks up I’m worried cause her nose and eyes. 

“Selene,” I shout her name taking her into my arms. 

She laughs as she looks up at me, “What horrible timing. Maybe the spell stripped me of my immortality.”

She’s out like a light after that and I don’t know what I’m gonna. do. I’m lost. 

“Castiel, what am I gonna do? I don’t know what to do.”

I feel arms wrap around me of 3 different people. I feel the tears well up in my eyes. I keep repeating what I asked Castiel. What am I gonna do? What do I o to help her? I’m at a loss what seems to be the first time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what I wrote just know that Jack deserved nice things and that he is loved. 
> 
> I kinda came up with this witch Dean knew for whatever reason and pull her in after screwing her over on the whole boat to save Jack.


End file.
